


i like you (too)

by woobff



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, it's just one peck y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: jeno and chenle being the cutest duo





	i like you (too)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! take this soft jeno x chenle writing that i decided to rush before class because i just made a compilation video of those two and i'm overloaded with uwu-ness so where do i spill? 
> 
> here in ao3 hehe :3 
> 
> enjoy, kudos and comments are appreciated!

" jeno hyung! " said boy turned his head to the source of the voice, a smile immediately latching on his face as he sees chenle skipping towards him.

 

" hi lele, " jeno greeted, leaning down to plant a soft kiss to the younger's forehead.

 

chenle just giggled before grabbing the others hand, interlocking their fingers together as he starts to talk about his dream.

 

" i dreamt that we went on this big cruise and we ate platters of pancakes! " he rambled, his free hand trying to mimic the size of the platters in his dreams.

 

and jeno found this adorable, especially when he sees how chenle's eyes _crinkle_ when he's happy and how his small dimples _appear_ as he laughs.

 

" i love you, " jeno says after a while, his smile only grew bigger when he sees pink dusting the cheeks of the younger.

 

" yah! you can't just say that " chenle whined, swinging their interlocked hands as a sign of tantrum,

" why not? " jeno teased, stopping in his tracks to look at the younger who's cheeks seemed to blush harder.

 

" i wasn't ready, "

 

" i love you too, " chenle added after a second, immediately surging forward to hide his face in jeno's chest.

 

and if jeno found that endearing, he just giggles to himself as he wrapped his arms around the latter.

 

 

 

 

_( " chenle, you can't keep avoiding me, " jeno says exasperated, trying to turn the doorknob just to find it locked._

 

_" try me, " chenle replied, and jeno swears he heard the boy's voice cracking._

 

_" why are you avoiding me? " he tries again, now opting to sit against the door._

 

_"you're gonna be mad at me if i tell you, "_

 

_" i'll be the judge of that, lele, "_

 

_" i like you, as in the like **like** , " chenle finally says and jeno hears his heart pounding against his ribcage in fast speed. _

 

_as he tries to calm his heart down, a shriek could be heard from inside the room and jeno knows that if he doesn't come in and reassure the younger, chenle would be mopping around._

 

_" chenle open the door now or i'll break it down. " jeno says softly, and a few seconds later, the door was swung open, making him stumbled back in surprise._

 

_" oh my god hyung! are you okay? " chenle panics as he kneeled down to help the other sit back up, his left hand rubbing jeno's back._

 

_he could see the way the younger's eyes sparkles under the cheap dorm light. he could see how chenle keeps on biting his lips in nervousness as he rubs his back trying to soothe away the "pain" from when he fell. he could see how his cheeks are adorably cute and even the pout on his face when he's nervous._

 

_and maybe that was what made jeno said this :_

 

_" i like you too, lele, "_

 

 _and before chenle could react and jeno could hesitate, a soft pair of lips were on his along with the gentle caress to his cheeks._ )


End file.
